


I Have Confidence

by mattie24601



Series: Musical AUs [2]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Sound of Music Fusion, F/F, F/M, I don't know how to write like it's the 40s, Misgendering, Nate is Rolf but don't worry he's not a Nazi, Nonbinary Charlie (DC's Legends of Tomorrow), Nonbinary Sin (Arrow), Sara's a good governess though, Sorry?, i don't really know how to tag, it's the 40s and Ava is not a great mom in the beginning, so a lot of this comes off feeling more like a modern era story, some period typical internalized biphobia, this is the 40s in name and Nazis only
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:29:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 18,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26471164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mattie24601/pseuds/mattie24601
Summary: Sara isn't that good at being a nun but maybe she'll be a better governess.The Sound of Music AU that is completely unnecessary.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Nate Heywood/Amaya Jiwe, Nyssa al Ghul/Ava Sharpe, Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Series: Musical AUs [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1808587
Comments: 25
Kudos: 55





	1. Sara's Missing

**Author's Note:**

> The second fic in my Musicals AU series. Please take note of the fact that this fic does take place during the 1940s and as such there are going to be Nazis. Also because trying to figure out how to make the characters gay in a straight 1940s world was very difficult so in this being gay is the majority. Also, there is some misgendering because Ava, as Captain Sharpe, is not a very observant parent and doesn't really pay all that much attention to her children at the beginning.
> 
> This one is a little different to my Mamma Mia! fic, in the way that the characters actually sing so I’ll be linking songs at the end if you want listen to any referenced in the chapter.
> 
> Disclaimer: most of the dialogue is from either the movie or the stage play

Sara just wanted to get out of the Abbey, she didn’t feel like she could be herself there but there was no other place she could go. So she found herself climbing the mountain nearby, something she knows is not allowed. She starts singing, she’s not allowed to sing in the Abbey except during the service. She’s been on top of the mountain, singing and taking time for herself, for about 20 minutes when she hears the church bells toll.

She starts running down the hill before remembering that she left her whimple on the mountain top. She turns back around to grab it before running the rest of the way to the Abbey.

* * *

Back at the Abbey, Sister Felicity and Sister Astra are being led in prayer by the Reverend Mother Ripley. 

After the morning prayer all three of them gather in the courtyard to talk when Sister Mari approaches them, “Reverend Mother?”

“What is it Sister Mari?” Mother Ripley turns to look at the new arrival.

“I can’t find her.”

“Sara?” Mother Ripley guesses, it wouldn’t be the first time she’s gone missing.

“She’s missing from the Abbey. Again.”

“Perhaps we should put a bell around her neck,” Sister Astra sarcastically suggests.

“Have you checked the barn, she loves spending time with the animals,” Sister Felicity points out.

“I’ve looked everywhere, in all the usual places.”

“Sister Mari, considering this is Sara, you might want to check in some of the more unusual places,” Mother Ripley proposes. Sister Mari nods at her and walks off in search of Sara once more.

The three of them continue walking through the courtyard, “Well Reverend Mother, I hope whatever this new infraction is, ends whatever doubts you still have about Sara’s future here,” Sister Astra says.

“I always try to remember the Lord when considering things like this, Sister Astra.”

“After all, the wool of a black sheep is just as warm,” Sister Felicity advocates for Sara.

“But we are not talking about sheep, black or white, Sister Felicity, we’re talking about a candidate, Sara, to be a novitiate, and she is the least likely-”

Mother Ripley cuts her off, “Children, children,” Mother Ripley starts admonishing them until she sees a group of other nuns and then she changes course, “I was just talking with the Mistress of Novices,” she gestures to Sister Astra, “and the Mistress of Postulates,” gesturing to Sister Felicity, “about the qualifications of some of our postulates. Tell me Sister Dinah, what do you think of Sara?”

“She’s a wonderful girl...some of the time.”

“Sister Mona?” Mother Ripley turns to another nun.

“It’s very easy to like Sara, except when it’s difficult.”

“What about you Sister Kendra?”

“I think she’s a wonderful girl. But she always seems to be getting into trouble isn’t she?”

“That’s what I always say,” Sister Astra says, “she’s climbing trees, getting bruises, and her dress is always torn.”

“She dances her way to Mass, and whistles in the hallways,” Sister Kendra adds.

“Underneath her wimple she has curlers in her hair,” Sister Astra points out.

Sister Dinah speaks up, “I’ve even heard her singing in the Abbey."

“She’s always late for chapel,” Sister Mona says.

“But her penitence is real,” Sister Kendra admits.

“She’s always late for everything. I hate to say it but Sara’s not an asset to the Abbey,” Sister Astra says.

It’s then that Sister Felicity speaks up, “I’d like to say a word on her behalf.”

“Then say it Sister Felicity.”

“Sara makes me laugh,” she admits.

“There are so many things she should know, but how do you teach her those things?” Mother Ripley muses.

All of a sudden a door slams open as Sara runs into the Abbey. She goes over to the water pump and starts to get a drink when she notices the rest of the nuns watching her. Sara looks up to the heavens and sends up a prayer before rushing back to her room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm about half finished with this fic so far, which because of how long this is, is 15 chapters, so I'm going to start posting chapters now while I continue working on the second half. Chapters will hopefully be up once a week on Wednesdays or Thursdays and hopefully having 15 chapters pre-written will give me enough time to get the rest finished before they need to be updated, I'll keep you guys updated on that status as I get closer to that point.
> 
> You can find the song that Sara sings out on the mountain here
> 
> Mother Ripley is Rip Hunter because I really couldn't find a better character from the show to be the Mother Abbess. If you have any questions about this or any of my other fics you can find me on tumblr @[mattie24601](https://mattie24601.tumblr.com/)


	2. You Want Me to Do What?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara has to leave the Abbey for a new assignment. It's a little bit scary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally as I was writing this I was going to have Sara be The Captain. I think I've fixed everything but if you see Sara suddenly called Ava or in the coming chapters Captain Sharpe Captain Lance, that's why. Please point it out and I'll fix it.

Sara knows she’s in trouble the minute she gets back to her room. A few minutes later Sister Felicity knocks at her door and tells her that Mother Ripley wants to talk to her. Sister Felicity enters Mother Ripley’s office ahead of her. Eventually she emerges and tells Sara that she can go in.

“Come here my child,” Mother Ripley calls her forward. Sara rushes forward to kneel at Mother Ripley’s feet and kiss her hands. Mother Ripley pulls Sara to her feet, “now sit child.”

“Oh Reverend Mother, I’m so sorry, I just couldn’t help myself. The gates were open and the hills were just calling me and-”

“Sara, I haven’t summoned you here for apologies.”

“Please Reverend Mother, let me ask for forgiveness.”

“If it will make you feel better,” Mother Ripley acquiesces.

“The sky was just so blue, and the grass was beautifully green and I just had to be a part of it.”

“Suppose darkness had come and you got lost.”

“Reverend Mother, I could never get lost out there, that’s my mountain. I grew up there, that’s the mountain that brought me to you.”

“Oh?”

“When I was a little girl I used to come down the mountain and climb a tree to look down into the garden. I’d see the sisters at work singing on their way to the vespers. Which brings me to another transgression, I was singing out there Reverend Mother.”

“Oh Sara, it’s only here in the Abbey that we have rules about postulants singing.”

“But it’s terrible Mother Ripley, I can’t seem to stop singing, or saying whatever I think or feel.”

“Now some people would call that honesty Sara.”

“It’s so terrible though, you know Sister Astra makes me kiss the floor after all our disagreements. I’ve taken to kissing the floor whenever I see her now to save time.”

“Sara, you saw us over the garden wall and longed to be one of us, but it didn’t mean that you were prepared for our way of life now did it.”

Sara bows her head, “No Mother, but I pray, and I try. And I’m learning, I really am, I want to live this way.”

“And what is the most important thing you have learned during your time here?”

“To find the will of God and follow it wholeheartedly.”

Mother Ripley stands and walks around her desk to stand next to Sara, “Sara, it seems the will of God is for you to leave us.”

“Leave?!”

“Only for a little while.”

“Oh no Mother, please don’t do that. Don’t send me away. This is where I belong, this is my family, my home. This is my life.”

“But are you truly ready for it,” Mother Ripley questions.

“Yes, I am.”

“Perhaps if you go out into the world for a time, knowing what we expect of you, you’ll have a chance to know if you expect it of yourself.”

“I know what you expect Mother. I can do it, I promise I can.”

“Sara,” Mother Ripley gives her a stern look, as if telling her it would be in her best interest to stop talking.

“Yes Mother, if it is in God’s will.”

Mother Ripley picks up a piece of paper from her desk, “there is a family near Salzburg in need of a governess until September.”

“Until September!”

“To take care of seven children,” the Reverend Mother continues as if she hadn’t been interrupted.

“Seven children!” Sara exclaims interrupting again.

“Do you like children Sara?”

“Well yes, but seven...”

“I will tell Captain Sharpe to expect you tomorrow then.”

“Uh, Captain?”

“A retired Navy captain. A fine woman, and brave too. Her wife died several years ago, leaving her alone with the children. I understand that she’s had a hard time keeping a governess there.”

“Why ‘difficult’ Reverend Mother?”

“The Lord will show you in time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will introduce Ava and the seven Sharpe children. It's a little slow right now but the story picks up in the next few chapters.


	3. First Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara leaves the Abbey and meets Captain Sharpe for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm posting this chapter early-ish. Normally I would have posted it tomorrow morning but I just got done watching the presidential debate and I really need a distraction. Y'all, the US is effed and I'm not sure how I feel about it.

The next day Sara leaves the Abbey wearing her only dress, and a jacket that looks like it was made from a burlap sack. Everything else she owns is packed up in a single suitcase, she’s leaving the Abbey with only her suitcase and her guitar. She glances one last time at the Abbey gates before walking out to the bus stop.

“When the Lord closes a door...He opens a window. Now I guess I just have to see how the day will go. I've always longed for adventure, and here I am staring adventure in the face, so why am I so scared?” Sara’s talking to herself as she walks down the street. “A captain with seven children, what’s so scary about that?” Sara continues her one person conversation as she waits for the bus to arrive, “I’ll prove I’m worthy, let them know they can come to me with their problems,” eventually the bus comes and she boards, giving the driver her fare. Her bus ride is pretty uneventful it’s early enough in the morning that there aren’t many people riding with her, as the bus gets closer to Salzburg she muses more about the family she is about to meet, “all those children, heaven bless them, no child should have to suffer the loss of a parent.”

Finally the bus pulls up at her stop, she gets off and thanks the driver before heading in the direction she was given by Mother Ripley. Despite knowing that she’s about to meet a retired Naval Captain with seven children, seeing the size of the manor for the first time is shocking. She can’t even fathom how much a mansion like this would cost, _Captain Sharpe must be very successful_ , she muses.

She imagines that several families could live quite comfortably in the home, and that’s without even seeing the inside. Sara pushes the gates open and walks through the courtyard to approach the front door. She sets down her suitcase next to her to ring the doorbell.

Even though she knows that she just rang the doorbell, the front door opening still surprises her, a gruff looking man, with close cropped hair answers the door, “Oh hello. I’m from the convent, I’m the new governess.”

“And I’m the old butler,” he informs her, not taking the hand she offers him.

Sara lowers her hand, “Well, how do you do?” She picks her bag back up and follows the man into the house.

“You’ll uh-wait here for a minute,” the man heads off, Sara thinks in search of the Captain. She walks further into the foyer taking everything in. She sets her bags down near the table in the center and looks up at the chandelier hanging above, as well as the indoor balcony with doors that she assumes lead to other rooms. Sara walks to a door off to the side of the entryway, it’s cracked open so she takes a look inside, it looks like an old ballroom, although it probably hasn’t been used in a while. Knowing she probably shouldn’t she opens the door more and walks into the room, she walks a lap around the perimeter looking at the art hanging from the walls. Eventually she makes her way to the center of the room and curtseys to an invisible partner, after she rises she crosses herself and returns the curtsey with a bow. As she’s rising from the bow she hears a voice being cleared at the entrance to the room. She starts, she knows she shouldn’t have bowed, only men bow to each other, she really hopes that her new boss didn’t see that, she can’t be fired on her first day. She turns to see a woman wearing a dark blue suit jacket and slacks, with a white shirt underneath. Most women, even one’s in a position of power, still tend to wear dresses so it’s very odd to see her boss dressed that way. _It’s my first day and I’ve already gotten myself in trouble_ , Sara thinks to herself as she brushes past the woman to exit the room.

“In the future you will kindly remember that there are certain rooms that are not to be disturbed,” the Captain tells Sara in a voice that sounds as stern as she would expect from someone dressed the way the Captain is.

“Yes, Captain. Ma’am.”

The Captain closes the doors behind her as she leaves, Sara smiles at her once she turns back around, “why are you looking at me like that?” The Captain questions.

“You don’t look much like a captain,” Sara points out, there aren’t many women that have made it into the Navy at all, much less as a captain.

“I’m afraid you don’t look much like a governess. Turn around please.”

“What?” Sara asks, confused by the unusual question.

“Mmhm, turn,” the Captain reaffirms. Not wanting to upset her new boss she does as requested, “It’s the dress, you’ll have to put on a different one when you meet the children.”

“But I haven’t got another one. When we enter the Abbey all our worldly clothes are given to the poor.”

“What about that one?”

It’s a fair question, “the poor didn’t want this one,” she tells the Captain truthfully. “I would have made myself a new dress, but there wasn’t time. I can make my own clothes you know.”

“Well I see that you get some material then, today possibly,” the Captain says, looking her up and down again, “now Fraulein...uh-” She trails off not knowing the new governess’s name.

“Sara,” she supplies.

“Fraulein Sara, I don’t know how much the Mother Ripley told you.”

“Not much,” Sara admits.

“You are the twelfth in a long line of governesses to look after my children since my wife died. I trust you’ll be an improvement over the last one, she only stayed two hours.”

“What’s wrong with the children ma’am?” Surely children who have gone through that many governesses must have done something to drive them off.

The Captain looks at Ava for a second too long before responding, “there’s nothing wrong with the children, only the governesses. They were unable to maintain discipline. Without it this house cannot be run. You will please remember that, Fraulein.”

“Yes ma’am.”

“Every morning you will drill the children in their studies. I will not permit them to dream away their summer vacation. Every afternoon they will march the grounds breathing deeply. Bedtime is strictly observed, no exceptions-” She’s about to continue when Sara cuts her off.

“Excuse me ma’am, but when do they play?”

The Captain continues as if she hadn’t heard the interruption, “you will see to it that they conduct themselves at all times with the utmost orderliness and discipline. I’m placing you in command.”

Sara responds with an over enthusiastic salute, “yes ma’am.”

The Captain gives her a look that says she doesn’t appreciate Sara’s gesture.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They've finally met! Sara will meet all the Sharpe children in the next chapter. Feel free to come talk to me on tumblr about this fic, any of my other fics, or just anything that's on your mind, @mattie24601


	4. You Will Not Use That With Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara meets all seven of the Sharpe children.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please be aware of the fact that Ava misgenders both Sin and Charlie in this chapter, as does Sara until she learns otherwise.

No sooner than Sara has put her hand down that the Captain has pulled out a silver whistle from her pocket. She blows a short, shrill pattern which Sara has to assume tells the children to come out of their rooms because they’re all standing on the balcony, in what she can only assume is birth order. They stand side by side, six children all wearing matching clothes, sailors uniforms. Sara re-counts the children from her position next to the Captain, she’s pretty sure she remembers Mother Ripley saying the Captain had seven kids. Captain Sharpe blows a rhythmic pattern on her whistle and the children march their way down the stairs, coming to a stop in front of the adults. Sara notes an obvious gap between the fourth and fifth child, someone is obviously missing.

From the opposite direction that Sara came from a girl walks in, nose buried in a book. Once Captain Sharpe clears her throat the girl hands over the book before finding her spot in line.

“Now,” the Captain starts, dropping the book loudly on a nearby table, “this is your new governess, Fraulein Sara. As I sound your signal step forward and give your name,” she turns to Sara, “Fraulein, I expect you to listen carefully, learn their signals so that you can call them when you want.”

The first signal is relatively short, only a few short noises, “Amaya,” the first girl steps forward, Amaya’s dark hair is long and curly, and about half of it is pulled back so it’s out of her face, about half-way down her back, her dark skin a stark contrast to Captain Sharpe.

The second signal is also only a few shrill sounds, although this time varying in length, “Ray,” he steps forward, he has dark brown hair, neatly combed out of his face, and lighter skin than his sister.

The third signal is a few long shrill noises, the next girl steps forward, “Charlie,” she has a similar look to Amaya, although where Amaya is mature, as an older teenager, Charlie looks like she wants to push as many rules as she possibly can.

The next signal is slightly longer, a mix of several short and long sounds, “Jax,” he looks more like his older sisters than he does his brother, but his dark hair is cut short and looks like it would be very curly if it grew out.

The fifth signal is about the same length as Jax’s all short this time though, the next girl, the one reading the book, steps out of line, “Zari,” her hair is darker than Charlie and Amaya’s, where theirs is dark brown hers is black, but still wavy. Her tan skin is still a fair bit darker than her mother’s.

At the next signal, a long series of long shrill tones, a girl with short, spiky, black hair, steps forward, “Sin.”

“Cindy,” Captain Sharpe corrects, she turns to Sara, “her teenage rebellious phase is a little early.” Sara’s not so sure that she’ll be able to deal with Sin’s early teenage rebellion along with Charlie’s teenage rule pushing.

The last signal is the longest, all short sounds, and nothing happens, the Captain blows the signal again, a little girl, her red hair curly at the ends, clearly getting straighter as it grows, steps forward, she doesn’t actually say anything though before stepping back into her spot in line.

“Lita,” Captain Sharpe says, almost embarrassed of her youngest child. She pulls out another whistle from her jacket pocket to hand to Sara, “now it’s your turn, see how well you listened.”

“Oh, I won’t need a whistle, Reverend Captain, I mean, I’ll just use their names, their names are so lovely.”

“Fraulein, this is a very large house, the grounds are extensive and I will not have any shouting, you will take this and learn to use it. The children will help you,” Sara reluctantly accepts the whistle. “Now when I want you, this will be what you hear.”

She starts a new signal, but before she finishes Sara cuts her off, “oh no, ma’am, I sorry ma’am. I could never answer to a whistle. Whistles are for dogs and cats and other animals, but not for children and certainly not for me.”

“Fraulein, were you this much trouble at the Abbey?”

“Oh much more ma’am,” she’s not sure how much Mother Ripley told the Captain, if anything, but she’s sure that being honest is the best way to go. Captain Sharpe starts walking away and Sara blows a long shrill sound getting her attention, “I’m sorry ma’am, but I don’t know your signal.”

“You may call me, Captain,” Captain Sharpe stares at her for a moment before leaving for good.

Sara smiles at that, and hears the children giggling behind her. Sara turns around and all the children snap back to attention. Sara sighs at this, “at ease,” in unison all of them move their hands behind their backs. “Now that it’s just us, would you please tell me your names again, and how old you are.”

Amaya steps forward again, “I’m Amaya, I’m sixteen, and I don’t need a governess.”

Sara smiles at that, “we’ll just be good friends then.”

“I’m Ray, I’m fourteen, and I’m impossible.”

“Who told you that?” She’s sure it’s something the teen heard and wasn’t a label he placed on himself.

“Fraulein Lena, four governesses ago.”

“I’m Zari,” Charlie says as she steps out.

Sara doesn’t believe it for one second, “you didn’t tell me how old you are, Charlie.”

At that Zari steps out, “I’m Zari, they’re Charlie, they’re thirteen years old and you’re smart. I’m ten, and I think that your dress is the ugliest one I’ve ever seen.” Zari steps back in line. Sara mentally makes a note of the pronouns that Zari uses.

“Zari, you shouldn’t say things like that,” Jax says as he turns to his sister.

“Why not? Don’t you think it’s ugly?”

“Of course it is, but Fraulein Kara’s was ugliest,” he steps out, “I’m Jax, I’m eleven, and I’m incorrigible.”

“Congratulations,” Sara tells him.

“What’s incorrigible mean?”

“I think it means you want to be treated like a boy,” before he’s even stepped back Sin has moved forward to tug on Sara’s dress sleeve. Sara turns to look at her, “yes?”

“I’m Sin, and I’m going to be seven on Tuesday. I’d like a black parasol. Also, I’m a them, not a her, like Mother said.”

Sara looks at them for a second, “it’ll match your hair very nicely. And I’ll make sure to remember that.”

Lita stamps her foot at being ignored, “yes and you’re Lita, how old are you?” She holds her hand up, fingers splayed, “you’re five years old, you’re practically a lady.” Sara looks up and down the line of children, “can I tell you a secret, I’ve never been a governess before.”

“You mean you don’t know anything about being a governess?” Charlie speaks up.

“Nothing, I’ll need lots of advice.”

“Well, the best way to start is to always tell Mother to mind her own business.”

The children all crowd around Sara, Ray adds, “you must never come to dinner on time.”

“Never eat your soup quietly,” Zari says, with Ray supplying sound effects.

“And during dessert, always blow your nose,” Jax says.

“Don’t listen to a word they say, Fraulein Sara,” Lita says, speaking up for the first time.

“Oh, and why not?”

“Because I like you," Sara laughs lightly at that.

Zari picks up Sara’s guitar case, “what’s this?”

“It’s my guitar, I brought it for when we all sing together.”

“Mother doesn’t like us to sing,” Sin tells her matter of factly.

“Well, let’s see if we can’t change her mind then. What songs do you know?”

“We don’t know any songs,” Ray tells her as though it should be obvious.

“Really, not any?” Although is it really that surprising as the Captain doesn’t like them to sing.

“We don’t even know how to sing,” Charlie says.

“Let’s change that, you can learn.”

“How?” Lita asks her.

“I’ll teach you,” Sara picks up her guitar and starts strumming and singing along. “Let’s start at the very beginning, a very good place to start. When you read you begin with...” She trails off letting one of the children fill in.

“A, B, C,” Lita answers.

Sara continues singing, “when you sing you begin with do-re-mi.” They all repeat after Sara, and all of them repeat the three notes a few more times before they get the hang of it. Ava adds the rest of the scale, “Do-re-mi-fa-so-la-ti,” they all give her blank stares. “I’ll see if I can make it easier. Doe, a deer, a female deer, Ray, a drop of golden sun, Me, a name I call myself, Far, a long long way to run, Sew a needle pulling thread, La, a note to follow so, Tea, a drink with jam and bread, and that will bring us back to ‘do’.” Sara starts to sing the melody again and the children add in once they realize what’s happening. They continue singing the scale a few more times.

“You call that a song, do-re-mi-fa and so on,” Charlie asks, voice full of sass.

Sara looks at them, “Well, do-re-mi-fa and so on, are just the tools we use to build a song. Once you have these notes in your head you can sing a million different songs, by just mixing them up. So-do-la-fa-mi-do-re.” Sara sings, “can you do that?” They all repeat the phrase and then Sara adds to it, “So-do-la-ti-do-re-do,” introducing a higher note, Sara continues, “now put it all together, so-do-la-fa-mi-do-re so-do-la-ti-do-re-do.”

Zari speaks up, “but it doesn’t mean anything.”

“So we put in words, one word for every note, ‘When you know the notes to sing, you can sing most anything.’”

“You said one word for every note. But you used three notes for anything,” Zari says, singing the last word as an example.

“Yes that’s right, well, sometimes we do that.”

They continue singing and moving throughout the entryway for several more minutes.

Just as the song ends the housekeeper enters, “Come on now children, time to go outside for your afternoon walk. Mother’s orders. Hurry up.”

They all begrudgingly walk to the front door the housekeeper opened, then she turns to Sara, “Fraulein Sara, I’m Frau Gideon, the housekeeper.” Frau Gideon lowers her voice to tell Sara, “I’d recommend that you don’t sing with the children while the Captain is around, she’s pretty much all but banned music in her house since her wife died,” and then starts speaking at a normal volume again, “I’ll show you to your room.” Gideon picks up Sara’s bag while Sara puts her guitar back in its case and follows her up the stairs.

Suddenly all the children stop at the door, looking up the stairs at the two women. Suddenly Sara feels something move in her dress pocket, she drops her guitar case and screams when she pulls out a frog. She throws it off the stairs and watches it hop out the door.

“You’re lucky, with Fraulein Kara it was a snake.”

Sara glares at the kids as they march out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are only aware of the movie version of Sound of Music you've probably noticed that I changed something for this scene. I really like that the stage musical has Maria teaching the kids to sing on her first day rather than after they've all sung My Favorite Things together.
> 
> [This](https://youtu.be/6_g7D73yBxc) is the link for the version of "Do Re Mi" that they sing during this chapter.


	5. Dinnertime Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara's first dinner with the Sharpe family doesn't go great.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that Ava does deadname Sin, don't worry she does eventually get better but it takes some time.

That night Sara is running late for dinner, she rushes into the dining room, stopping suddenly when she realizes that everyone else is already seated. The children are all changed, Ray, Jax, Sin, Zari, and Charlie in suits, and Amaya and Lita are in matching dresses.

“Good evening,” Sara says as she walks over to the empty seat. “Good evening children.”

“Good evening, Fraulein Sara,” all the children respond in unison.

She sits down on her chair only to shriek and jump back up when she sits on something prickly. She looks down to see a pinecone left on her chair.

“Charming ritual, is that something they teach you down at uh, at the Abbey?”

“No it’s just, joint pain,” the kids all look at each other, surprised to have not been punished for their prank. Once the Captain starts eating her children follow suit, “excuse me, but haven’t we forgotten to thank the Lord?” Everyone folds their hands in their lap waiting for Sara to continue, “thank you Lord for this meal that we are about to enjoy, amen.”

“Amen,” Captain Sharpe follows.

“Amen,” the children say as they continue eating.

“I’d like to thank all of you for the lovely gift you left in my pocket earlier,” Sara says looking around the table. The children all look between themselves, sure that this time they’ll get in trouble.

Captain Lance turns to Sara, “Um, what gift?”

“It’s meant to be a secret, Captain, between me and the children.”

“Then I suggest you keep it and let us eat.”

Except Sara continues, she’s not the best at knowing when to stop talking, “knowing how nervous I must have been, a stranger in a new household, knowing how important it was for me to be accepted, it was so kind and thoughtful of you to make my first moments here warm and kind,” Sara smiles at the Captain who forces a smile back at her.

Suddenly Sin starts to cry, “What’s wrong Cindy,” Captain Sharpe asks them.

“Nothing,” they respond through their tears. One at a time, the rest of the children also burst into tears.

“Uh, Fraulein, is this something that will be happening at every meal, or is dinner the only time you plan on leading us through this wonderful and rare time of indigestion.”

“Oh they’re alright Captain, they’re just happy,” they all start crying harder at that.

Elsewhere in the manor a young messenger boy approaches the front door, he rings the bell and Snart, the butler answers the door.

“Ah, Nate, good evening.”

“Good evening Snart, I trust everything is under control.”

“Yes, yes.”

“Good,” Nate steps forward as Snart glances back into the house to make sure they’re alone.

“Are there any...new developments?” Snart asks, hinting to people Nate had delivered other telegrams to.

“Maybe, is the Captain home?”

“She’s at dinner.”

“With the family?” Nate questions, wanting to see a specific family member.

“Yes.”

“Please give her this telegram at once.”

“Of course,” Snart makes his way back inside and Nate grabs his bike and slowly walks past the front window. He sees Snart hand the telegram over, “a telegram for you ma’am.”

Captain Lance reads over the telegram, Amaya looks toward the window Nate is waiting outside of, “Snart, who delivered the telegram?”

“That young man Nate, who else?”

Amaya very subtly perks up at the news, “Mother, may I please be excused?”

Captain Sharpe makes a noise that says that Amaya may not be excused. “Children, in the morning I’ll be going to Vienna.”

They all groan, voicing their displeasure, “oh no Mother,” Sin complains.

“Not again, Mother,” Ray whines.

“How long are you going to be gone for this time Mother?” Lita questions.

Amaya gets up to refill her water glass at a table near the window.

“I’m not sure, Lita.”

Charlie looks over at their mother, “to visit Baroness Raatko again?”

Before Captain Sharpe can respond Ray hisses at his sibling, “Mind your own business!”

“As a matter of fact, yes, Charlie.”

“Why don’t we ever get to see the Baroness?” Lita questions.

Jax turns to his sister, “why would she want to see you?”

“Actually Lita, you will get to see the Baroness. I’m bringing her back with me to visit us all,” while this conversation is happening Amaya doesn’t actually fill her water glass, she sneaks out of the room behind her mother, in plain view of Sara. “And Aunt Nora.”

All the children cheer at the mention of their favorite, and only, aunt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have slowed down on writing a little bit because my motivation has pretty much tanked in the past couple weeks with school and midterms. Good news is though this shouldn't change anything because there are still 14 more prewritten chapters. If you want to talk to me about this or any of my other fics I'm on tumblr @mattie24601.


	6. The Messenger Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nate and Amaya have a mini "date" outside the Sharpe household.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because of how I have set up this story where being gay/lesbian is what's normal in this chapter there is some talk about what it's like being straight in that world and has some similarities to homophobia, so please proceed with caution.

Amaya runs out of the house in search of Nate, the messenger boy. She caught a glimpse of him through the dining room window, but she suspects that he didn’t hang around, not wanting to be caught by her mother. She knows that no one would understand her, everyone seems to think that she’ll grow up and marry a woman, so she has to sneak away whenever she wants to see Nate. Amaya finds him near the gazebo in the courtyard, he’s leaning against the wall of the gazebo next to a tree where his bike is leaning.

“Oh, Nate,” Amaya rushes at him and pulls him into a hug.

Nate reluctantly pulls away, “Amaya, we can’t.”

“Why not, aren’t you always waiting for me?” She knows why, they risk so much getting caught, but she loves him even if she hasn’t told him.

“I’ve missed you Amaya.”

“How much?”

“So much that I even thought of writing you a telegram just so that I could deliver it here and see you.” They both know how much of a risk it would be if he actually did though, they never mention what their families would think of them together, but it’s nice to imagine.

“That’s a wonderful idea. You should still do it. Right now.”

“But I’m here now.”

“Please Nate, I’ll even start it for you. ‘Dear Amaya...’”

“Dear Amaya, I’d like to tell you how I feel about you, unfortunately this is already too expensive, sincerely Nate.”

“Sincerely?” Amaya questions.

“Cordially,” Nate switches his sign off.

“Cordially?”

“Affectionately?” This seems to be the answer Amaya was looking for because she wraps Nate in a hug. “Will there be a reply?”

“‘Dear Nate, please do, your Amaya.’ If only we didn’t need to wait for Mother to get a telegram everytime we wanted to see each other. How do I know when I’ll get to see you again?”

“I could come here by mistake. With a telegram for Colonel Schuyler!” Nate says excitedly. “He’s staying here from Berlin, oh no, no one’s supposed to know he’s here. You can’t tell your mother.”

“Why not?”

“Because your mother is so — so Austrian.”

“We’re all Austrian Nate.”

“Well yes, but some people think that we should be German. They’re very mad at those who think otherwise. Let’s hope your mother doesn’t get into trouble.”

“Don’t worry about Mother, she’s a naval war hero. She was even decorated by the Emperor.”

“I know. I don’t worry about her though. I worry about her daughter.”

“Me, why?”

“You’re so...” Nate trails off.

“I’m so what?”

“Well you’re so young.”

“I’m sixteen, that’s not so young.”

“You have so much to learn still, you’re only sixteen, almost seventeen. So many women are going to try and woo you, are you ready for that, for pretending all your life. There aren’t many people who can live the kind of life that you’re used to while being with someone like me.”

Amaya ignores him and tries to lean in for a kiss, but he pulls back. They hear thunder rumbling in the background as Amaya turns away and goes behind a tree after Nate tries to hug her. Finally she grabs his hand as rain starts to fall and he pulls her into the nearby gazebo.

“I know things will be difficult, but I think I’ll be able to handle it. Things aren’t bad everywhere, maybe one day I’ll move away and we won’t have to hide. Maybe eventually things will be good here too.”

“Maybe,” Nate doesn’t believe it, but for now he’ll indulge her. He leans in and kisses her before rushing off, he’s so far behind on his telegram deliveries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am currently toying with the idea of publishing Chapter 8, in two weeks, on Tuesday rather than Wednesday because that is the US Election Day, I'd publish it in the late afternoon/evening kind of as a distraction from the results as they come in, or I can still post on Wednesday morning as either a celebration or recovery. I can also post both days with two chapters, let me know what you all think, either in the comments here or over on my tumblr, @mattie24601.


	7. Amaya Asks for Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara asks to make more clothes and Amaya comes to a realization

Sara had her window open because it was really nice having the summer breeze blow through, but now with the storm blowing water in her room she hurries over to close it before her room gets too wet. 

“Come in,” she says when she hears someone knock on the door. Frau Gideon enters with two armloads of fabric. “Frau Gideon...” she trails off.

“For your new dresses Fraulein Sara.” She supplies, “The Captain had them sent in from town.”

“They’re lovely, I’m sure they’ll make the prettiest clothes I’ve ever had.” Sara runs her hands across the fabric. “Frau Gideon, do you think the Captain would get me some more fabric if I asked?”

“How many dresses does a governess need?”

“Not for me,” she clarifies, “For the children. I want to make them playclothes.”

Frau Gideon walks over to the window and re-opens it. The wind has stopped blowing so at least the rain isn’t coming in her window anymore. “The Sharpe children don’t play. They march.”

“Surely you can’t approve of that, they’re children, they need to play, and be children.”

“Ever since the Captain lost her wife, she runs this house like she’s back on one of her ships. Whistles and orders. There’s no laughter, no smiling, no music. Nothing that reminds her of her wife, not even the children.” Frau Gideon walks back over to Sara, she waits to see if Sara has a reaction, when she doesn’t she asks, “How do you like your room? There’ll be new drapes in the next few days.”

“New drapes? But these ones are fine.”

“Nevertheless, new ones have already been ordered.”

“But I really don’t need them,”

“Good night Fraulein Sara,” Frau Gideon leaves no room for argument as she leaves the room.

Sara catches her right before she reaches the door, “Frau Gideon, do you think if I asked the Captain about the material tomorrow...?”

“She’s leaving for Vienna in the morning.”

“Oh, yes, of course. When do you think she’ll be back?”

“That all depends. The last time she visited the Baroness she stayed a month,” Frau Gideon looks behind her shoulder for a second before continuing, “I really shouldn’t be telling you this, but the Captain is seriously considering marrying this woman before the summer is over.”

“Oh that’ll be wonderful.”

“Yes well good night,” Frau Gideon says again.

“Good night.” Sara says as Frau Gideon closes the door behind her. Sara walks over the chair in her room and places her robe over the back of it. She walks back over to her bed and kneels next to it. As thunder bellows again in the background she makes the sign of the cross. “Dear Father, I know now why You have sent me here. To help these children prepare themselves for another mother. And I pray this will become a happy family. God bless the Captain, God bless Amaya and Ray. God bless Charlie, Zari, Sin, and little Lita. Oh, and I’ve forgotten the other boy’s name. What is his name? Well, God bless What’s-his-name,” suddenly Amaya comes in through the window, soaking wet. “God bless the Reverend Mother, Sister Felicity, and everyone at the Abbey. And now Dear God about Amaya,” Amaya stops dead in her tracks, knowing she’s been caught, “help her to know that I am her friend, and help her to tell me what she’s been up to.”

Amaya interrupts her, “Are you going to tell on me?”

“Shh,” Sara silences Amaya, before continuing. “Help me to be understanding so that I may guide her footsteps. In the name of the Father, the Son, and the Holy Ghost. Amen.”

Amaya starts talking again, “I was taking a walk and somebody locked the doors earlier than normal. I didn’t want to bother anyone and I saw that your window was open...” She trails off, “you’re not going to tell Mother are you,” she states, as a fact, rather than asking as a question, knowing that she’s in the clear.

Sara walks back over to the window and looks down, remembering the fact that she’s on the second floor. “How on Earth did you manage to climb up here?”

“The trellis and the tree. That’s how we always got up here to play tricks on the governess. Charlie can make it up with a whole jar of spiders in their hand,” Amaya says, slightly proud of her younger sibling.

“SPIDERS?” Sara slams the window shut again. She turns back to the girl in her room, “Amaya, were you walking all by yourself?”

Amaya starts nodding and then slowly shakes her head when Sara doesn’t say anything.

“You know if we wash your dress out tonight, nobody would even notice tomorrow. You can wear this,” Sara hands her a nightgown and then gestures to the bathroom. “Take your dress in there, let it soak in the bathtub, then come back out here so we can have a chat.”

Amaya goes over to the bathroom but stops at the doorway, she looks back at Sara, “I told you earlier that I didn’t need a governess. Well, maybe I do,” and then she goes fully into the bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a long week, and it's only halfway over. I have many feelings and thoughts on the Supreme Court and feel free to ask me about them if you feel so inclined. I have also realized that I haven't pushed voting, if you are in the US and can legally vote, please, please, please vote. This is one of the most important elections, unfortunately, it is too late to mail your ballot back, but you can still drop your ballots off at your polling place or at a dropbox, be careful what dropbox you use because they are not all legitimate. Depending on your state there is still time to register to vote, in some states you can register all the way up until election day. And I'm getting off my soapbox now.


	8. Thunderstorms Are Scary (No Matter How Old You Are)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All the Shape kids are scared of the thunderstorm and one by one make their way to Sara's room for comfort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, the US is on fire and I'm absolutely terrified. The only thing keeping me going is knowing that all the mail-in ballots won't even be counted for another few weeks and most of the mail-in ballots are probably blue. It's a very stressful time but I hope this pretty fluffy chapter helps take your mind off the US election if you're here and if not then I hope that you're country isn't too influenced by us. It's going to be a long couple weeks but make sure that you take time for yourself and don't put all your energy toward negative things like watching the election map, easier said than done I'm aware as I'm not great at doing that myself.

Sara closes the door behind her and then she looks at her bed. She’s wary of any sort of animals being in her bed now, she looks back at the bathroom door then moves to her bed and throws the top sheet and blanket off. Once she’s made sure there are no spiders, or any other critters, in her bed she replaces the blanket and sheet.

Suddenly thunder booms again, and this time with it Lita runs into Sara’s room.

“Lita, are you scared?” The little girl is obviously terrified but Sara’s found letting people tell you what they’re feeling is better than telling them what they’re feeling. Lita shakes her head, she’s standing against the wall, clearly unsure of whether or not she’s actually allowed in the room. She abandons that thought with the next crack of thunder and runs into Sara’s arms. Sara moves them to her bed. “You’re not frightened of a thunderstorm, are you? You can stay here with me. Where are the others?”

“They’re asleep, they’re not scared,” Lita jumps again with more thunder and Charlie, Zari, and Sin all run into the room.

“Oh, no? Look,” Sara nods at the three in the doorway. “All right everybody, up on the bed.”

“Really?” Zari questions.

“Well, just this once.” They all climb on the bed around her, “now we just have to wait for the boys.”

Charlie speaks up, “you won’t see them, boys are brave.”

With the next roll of thunder both Ray and Jax run in, before forcing themselves to calmly walk over.

“You boys weren’t scared were you?” Sara asks them, smiling.

“No, we just wanted to make sure that you weren’t,” Ray says.

“That’s very thoughtful of you Ray.”

“It wasn’t my idea, it was Jax’s.”

“Jax. That’s the one I left out.” Sara looks up to God, “God bless Jax.”

All the children duck when there’s another clap of thunder.

Lita looks up at Sara, “why does it do that?”

“Well the lightning says something to the thunder, and the thunder answers back.”

“The lightning must be pretty mean,” Lita says with the innocence of a child.

“Not really.”

“Then why is the thunder so loud? It makes me want to cry.”

More loud thunder has the children hiding under the covers. Sara starts to talk to try and distract them, “Whenever anything bothers me and I’m feeling unhappy, I think of happy things.”

“Things like what,” Charlie questions, they look skeptical.

“Let me see, nice things. Daffodils, green meadows, skies full of stars. Raindrops on roses, and whiskers on kittens... Brown paper packages tied up with string.” After the next bout of thunder Sara starts singing, despite what the housekeeper said, it’s clear that she needs to do something more drastic than just talking to them as a distraction. “Cream colored ponies, and crisp apple strudels. Door bells, and sleigh bells, and schnitzel with noodles. Wild geese that fly with the moon on their wings, these are a few of my favorite things.” She finishes the first verse and all the children have come out from under the covers to watch her. “Girls in white dresses, with blue satin sashes, snowflakes that stay on my nose and eyelashes, silver white winters that melt into springs, these are a few of my favorite things. When the dog bites, when the bee stings, when I’m feeling sad, I simply remember my favorite things, and then I don’t feel so bad.” Sara stops singing and looks at the children sitting around her.

“Does it really work?” Sin looks up at her.

“Of course it does, you try it. What things do you like?”

“Dahlias,” Sin jumps up a little bit.

“Christmas,” Charlie says.

“Bunny rabbits,” Lita says laughing.

Jax likes snakes, Zari, chocolate frosting, and Amaya says she likes telegrams when she emerges from the bathroom. The kids all continue listing off their favorite things, including several animals.

Once they’ve all finished listing things Sara starts singing again, only stopping when the Captain walks in. All the children rush to stand in their line when their mother comes in. “Uh, hello.” Sara says, trying to dispel some of the tension.

“Fraulein, did I not tell you that bedtime is supposed to be strictly observed?”

“Well the children were upset because of the storm and I thought...” Sara trails off because she can see her explanation is getting her nowhere. “You did ma’am, I’m sorry.”

“And do you, or do you not, have trouble remembering such simple instructions?”

Sara looks at the Captain with slight defiance, “only during thunderstorms,” Jax laughs at that, before stopping when his mother glares at him.

Captain Sharpe turns toward her oldest child, “Amaya.”

“Yes, mother.”

“I don’t recall seeing you anywhere after dinner.”

Amaya stumbles over an explanation, “Oh, really? Well I was, you see there was-”

“Yes,” her mother prompts.

“Well, I-I was-”

Sara cuts her off, “What Amaya is trying to say Captain, is that we were just getting better acquainted tonight. But it’s much too late to be getting into that right now. Come along children. You heard your mother, back to bed, immediately.”

They all run out the door, and back to their rooms, as Captain Sharpe turns back to Sara, “Fraulein, you have managed to remember that I am leaving in the morning?” Sara nods so she continues, “Then it is also possible that you remember that the first rule in this house is discipline?” Sara nods again, with more reluctance. “Hopefully you will be able to acquire some before I return then.” 

The Captain moves to leave the room before being stopped by Sara, “Captain, before you go, I was wondering if I could talk to you about some clothes for the children-”

Captain Sharpe cuts her off, “Fraulein Sara-”

“-for when they play. If I could just have some material-” Sara continues on as if she hadn’t been interrupted, before she is interrupted yet again.

“You are obviously many things, one of which is annoyingly persistent.”

“But they’re children ma’am,” Sara continues to argue, obviously losing the battle.

“Yes, and I am their mother. Good night, Fraulein.” She shuts the door as she leaves.

Sara angrily sits in the chair next to the window, she looks over at the curtains and takes in their flower pattern, she starts to get an idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to listen to the song that Sara sings this is the actual clip  from the movie


	9. A Picnic Outing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara takes the kids out for a day on the town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, sorry this is so late, I've completely lost track of time this week.

A few days later Sara decides to take the kids on an outing. After seeing them at dinner, she made dresses for Amaya and Lita, and made button down shirts and shorts for the rest. They all leave the house holding various toys and a few picnic baskets, Sara also has her guitar case, thinking that they might have a chance to sing some more.

Sin stops next to Sara at the gate while the rest of their siblings wander ahead, “where are we going?” 

Sara just smiles at them, “you’ll see when we get there,” and sends them along while she closes the gate behind her.

Sin joins their siblings on the small foot bridge near their home to watch the boats on the river below. Sara leads them on a journey through town, they walk to the Salzburg town square and get some produce from a little pop up farmer’s market. Eventually they end up back at the river, but this time down below the bridge and on the grassy hills surrounding it. Once the picnic is set up most of them eat, but Jax and Zari go a little farther away to throw a ball back and forth.

Charlie is laying next to Sara on the blanket talking to her, “Fraulein Sara? Can we do this everyday?”

“Don’t you think you’d get tired of it?”

“Every other day then,” they decide.

“I haven’t had this much fun since the day we put glue on Fraulein Lena’s toothbrush,” Jax says, when he comes back over with Zari.

Sara looks up at him, then surveys the rest of the kids, “I don’t understand how children as nice as you, can play such awful tricks on people.”

Zari speaks up, “oh, it’s easy.”

“But why do it?”

“How else are we supposed to get Mother’s attention?” Amaya answers.

That stops Sara, what kind of parent pays so little attention to their children that they have to resort to making others miserable to be noticed. “Right, well we’ll have to think about that. Alright everyone, over here.”  
“What are we going to do?” Lita asks when she sees Sara taking out her guitar.

“I thought that you could learn a song to sing for the Baroness while she’s visiting.”

“Mother doesn’t like music though,” Ray points out, “how will we ever get a chance to sing for her, especially since they’ll always be together.”

“We’ll just have to find a way to change your mother’s mind about music then. Won’t we?” They all settle around Sara, deciding that she probably knows what she’s talking about and wouldn’t intentionally get them in trouble. “Maybe if it's a song that your mother already knows she won’t take as much issue with it. I’m going to teach you all a few songs and then we can work on them while your mother is away and when she gets back we can decide which one you want to sing,” Sara explains to them. 

They spend the rest of the afternoon singing songs from Sara’s own childhood, popular enough that even Captain Sharpe will know at least the basic tune to.

Eventually they’ve been out all day and Sara decides that they need to go home if they want to eat dinner at a reasonable hour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If any of you are following Tiny Dancer, I'm still working on that and figuring out where the plot is going.


	10. They're Doing What?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ava is back home, this time with guests.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I really have been losing track of time. I was doing really well updating this on Wednesday mornings. I've kind of lost steam on this, but I only have 3 more weeks of school before I get a month and a half off for winter break so hopefully I'll have time to write then.

A few weeks later Captain Sharpe is driving home with Baroness Raatko next to her and her best friend Nora in the back seat.

“The mountains are beautiful around here, Ava,” the Baroness says as she looks over.

“I had them put up just for you.”

“Even if it’s to a height of thousands of feet, Ava always feels the need to rise to the occasion,” Nora chimes in.

“Unless your jokes improve, Nora, I’ll have to take back my invitation.”

“You didn’t invite me, remember? I invited myself,” she says, as if that’s any better. “You needed a chaperone,” Nora looks between her friend and her companion, “and I needed a place to stay where the food is amazing, and the wine and rent are free.”

“Nora, you really are something else,” Nyssa tells her, very relaxed in only a way Ava and Nora get to see her in.

They drive past a monastery where lovely singing can be heard from within. “That’s the Klopmann Monastery Choir,” Ava tells her friend when her gaze is still on the building as they drive past.

“They’re good, very good. I’ll have to go check them out and see if I can’t get them to perform in the Salzburg Folk Festival.”

“They get the fame, you get the money,” Ava says, almost mocking her best friend.

“I know it’s unfair. But someday I’ll get both the fame and the money,” Nora answers laughing.

As they’re driving, children hang from the trees laughing and shouting.

“Oh my goodness, what is this?” Baroness Raatko asks.

“Oh, just some local urchins,” but as Ava looks closer she’s not so sure.

* * *

Once they’ve made it back to the Sharpe Villa Ava is showing the Baroness around the grounds. They stop on the foot bridge overlooking the lake, the same one Sara and the Sharpe children had a picnic near.

“Oh Ava, this is so wonderful. Being here with you.”

Ava brushes her off, “Trees, lakes, mountains, if you’ve seen one, you’ve seen them all.”

“That is not what I mean, and you know it,” The Baroness tells her smiling.

“Oh, you mean me. I’m exciting,” Ava sounds surprised to hear that.

“Is that so impossible?”

“No, just highly improbable. Most people don’t think I’m very exciting.”

“There you go again, getting down on yourself.” They continue walking on the bridge, toward the house, arm in arm. “You are so different here. You seem much more relaxed.”

“In my natural habitat?” Ava jokes.

“Yes, exactly,” Nyssa says, completely serious.

“You really think I’m more at home here among the birds, flowers, and trees, than I am in Vienna? With all your glittering salons, talking to people I don’t like, who don’t like me. Is that what you’re trying to say?” Ava deadpans.

“More or less,” the Baroness gives her a small smile. “It is so beautiful here Ava, I do not understand how you can leave it as often as you do.”

“I’m just being active. Doesn’t activity suggest a life of purpose?”

“I think you are running away from memories.”

“Maybe I’m looking for a reason to stay,” Ava suggests.

“I hope that is why you have been coming to Vienna so often. Unless there are other distractions that have your attention,” the Baroness teases.

“I don’t know that I’d call you a distraction Nyssa.”

“What would you call me then?”

“Lovely, charming, and you brought some meaning back into my life,” Ava tells her sincerely.

“I am nothing special though, just another wandering soul,” both of them wander over to the patio, joining Nora.

“Nora, have you seen my children?”

“They must have heard I was coming and gone into hiding,” Nyssa jokes, Ava likes seeing her like this, there are so few people that Nyssa feels comfortable with, and she’s lucky to be among them.

“I was hoping they would be here to welcome you,” Ava turns to go search the villa for them.

Nora turns to Nyssa once Ava has fully entered the house, “Are you guys getting married any time soon, she seems to be all over you.”

“Nora, our relationship is none of your business. I am very fond of Ava, I will not have you meddling in our relationship.”

“My love life is basically nothing, please Nyssa, I need to live through your relationship.”

Nyssa just shakes her head at Nora, not bothering with a response.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ava starts to realize how terrible of a parent she's been, and rants about the Nazis taking over Austria.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warning for this chapter: mention of Nazis, they are obviously the antagonists of this story but please proceed with caution. This is a pretty long chapter, enjoy.

On the other side of the house Nate is throwing pebbles at Amaya’s room, trying to get her attention. He’s oblivious to Ava coming out to the back patio in search of her children until she speaks to him, “What are you doing there?”

Nate drops all the pebbles in shock and starts sputtering an excuse, “O-oh, Cap-Captain Sharpe, I was looking for— I mean, I didn’t— um I didn’t know,” he continues with his rambling until Nora and Nyssa come out to join Ava.

“Who are you?” Ava finally cuts him off.

“I have a telegram for Fraulein Nora.”

Nora steps up next to her friend, “I’m Fraulein Nora.”

“There, you’ve delivered your telegram. Now leave,” Nate runs to his bike, not wanting to get yelled at anymore, promising to himself that he’ll talk to Amaya the next time he has a telegram.

“Ava, he’s only a boy,” her friend tells her.

“And I’m an Austrian!”

“Is this about the flag in Salzburg? What’s going to happen, is going to happen Ava. You know that I have no political convictions, but I can’t help if others do.”

“Of course you can help it!” Ava yells at Nora, who retreats back into the house.

Nyssa approaches Ava, “Hello?” She puts her hand on Ava’s arm when she doesn’t get a response, “You are far away. Where are you?”

“In a world I’m afraid is disappearing.”

“Is there any way to bring you back into the world that I’m in?”

Ava smiles at her and is about to respond when the sound of children’s laughter interrupts them. Ava looks over to see all seven of her children sitting in a rowboat with their troublesome governess. As she walks over to the shore they all notice her and start to stand in the boat, calling to her, and making the boat start to rock with the movement.

Sara stands when she notices the captain as well, “Oh, Captain, you’re home,” Sara’s movement in standing is all it takes for the boat to finally tip all the occupants into the lake.

“Come out of the water at once,” the Captain says, once everyone has resurfaced. Captain Sharpe flings open the gate between herself and the lake as her children come ashore.  
Sara drags the boat out of the water and waves at her boss, and looks over to the woman with her, “Oh, you must be Baroness Raatko.”

All the children are still talking and laughing when their mother blows her whistle. All of them immediately quiet and fall into their line, Captain Sharpe walking back and forth in front of them and stops in front of Amaya and grabs the headscarf that Sara made from the old curtains. “This is Baroness Raatko,” she turns to Nyssa, “and these are my children.” She turns back, “Alright, go inside and dry off, clean up, and change your clothes. Report back here immediately!” Sara starts to follow after them when the Captain calls her back, “Fraulein you will stay here please.”

“I should go see what Nora is up to,” Nyssa excuses herself.

“Now Fraulein, I need you to be completely honest with me.”

“Of course Captain.”

“Have my children been climbing any trees today?”

“Yes they have Captain.”

“I see, and where exactly did they get these um,” she holds up the scarf.

“Play clothes ma’am,” Sara fills in.

“Oh, is that what you call them?”

“I made them from the, uh, drapes that used to hang in my room.”

“Drapes?”

“They still have plenty of life left and when Frau Gideon told me that I was getting new ones, I just thought that-”

“You mean to tell me that my children have been running about Salzburg dressed in nothing but old drapes?”

“Mmhmm, and having a wonderful time.”

“They have uniforms, Fraulein!”

“Those are straightjackets, if you’ll forgive me.”

“I will not forgive you.”

“Children cannot be children if they’re worried about spoiling their precious clothes-”

“I’ve never heard them complain.”

“They wouldn’t dare. They love you too much.” Sara stops for a brief second, “They fear you too much.”

“I don’t appreciate you talking to me like this about my children.”

“Well someone has to tell you. You’re never around long enough to get to know them.”

“I told you Fraulein, I don’t want to discuss my children with you.”

“I know you don’t, but you have to. Take Amaya for example-”

Captain Sharpe cuts her off again, “You will not say one word about my children.”

“She’s not a child anymore, one day you’re going to wake up and find that she’s a woman. And you won’t even know who she is anymore. And Ray. He’s a boy but he wants to be treated like a man.”

“Don’t you dare tell me about my son.”

“Zari could tell you about him, if you gave her the chance. She notices everything.”

“Fraulein,” Captain Sharpe starts.

Sara cuts her off and keeps going, “And Jax pretends that he’s not hurt when you brush him aside-”

“That will do-”

“-the way you do all of them. Charlie, I don’t know about-”

“I said that’s enough!”

But Sara keeps going, “But someone has to, and the little ones just want to be loved.”

“I don’t care to hear anymore about my children!”

“I’m not finished Captain!”

“Yes you are Captain!” Once the Captain has misspoken Sara stares at her for a second. “Fraulein,” she corrects, “Now, you will pack your things.”

This time Captain Sharpe isn’t interrupted by Sara but by her children singing, “The hills are alive.”

Captain Sharpe either doesn’t hear her children, or is purposefully ignoring them because she continues, “And return to the Abbey.”

“With the sound of music.”

Captain Sharpe finally acknowledges the sound, “What is that?”

“Singing.”

“Yes, I know it’s singing, but who is singing?”

“With the songs we have sung, for a thousand years,” the singing gets louder as they walk toward the house.

“The children ma’am.” The singing continues behind them as Sara talks to Captain Sharpe, “I taught them a song for Baroness Raatko.”

Ava walks ahead of Sara into the house, she walks into the drawing room. All seven Sharpe children are back in their sailor uniforms, all of them still have wet hair and they’re singing for Nora and Baroness Raatko. Ava stops in the doorway to watch her children, “My heart wants to sing every song it hears, my heart wants to beat like the wings of the birds that rise from the lake to the trees.” Ava starts bobbing her head to the music, once they sing through another verse Ava emerges from her hiding place to join them, all the children drop out one by one to stare in awe at their mother. Sara appears in the doorway and smiles at the scene. 

Once Ava has finished singing she steps toward her children and Zari runs up to hug her. The rest of the kids rush over to her, Ava hugs Sin and Lita and nudges the rest of them playfully. Sara steps in and gestures to the flowers that Lita is still holding. She steps forward and hands the white flowers to the Baroness.

“Oh, edelweiss, they’re lovely.” Lita curtsies and the Baroness pulls her into a hug. Somehow the seven Sharpe children have managed to at least start to melt her hardened exterior. Nyssa turns back to Ava, “You never told me how enchanting your children are,” she smiles at Ava.

Sara meets the Captain’s eyes unintentionally and she hurries up the stairs to start packing. Ava catches up to her, “Fraulein,” she starts, “I behaved...badly. I apologize.”

“No, no. I’m far too outspoken. It’s one of my worst faults.”

“You were right though, I don’t know my children.”

“There’s still time, they want to get to know you.”

“You brought music back into my house. I’d forgotten what it sounded like.” Sara continues up the stairs, “Fraulein,” Ava calls, “I want you to stay.” Sara just stares at her, not quite comprehending what Captain Sharpe is saying. “I’m asking you to stay, Fraulein.”

“If you think I could be of any help.”

“You have already. In more ways than you could possibly imagine,” Captain Sharpe gives her a small, shy smile before heading back into the room with his children.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are in the US and celebrating Thanksgiving, please, please, please stay home and don't go visit family or friends. Talk to people online, either with phone or video calls but don't actually see people in person it's not worth it.


	12. A Family Talent Show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara leads the Sharpe children in a puppet show that leads to a full talent exhibition by the family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a week. I am working on finals and haven't really been working on this fic because I've been writing papers and working on a fic request (if the person who requested that is reading this, I'm very sorry it's taking so long). Once that is finished I'll hopefully work on some of my other WIPs and I'll be done with school after next week so I'll have much more time to write.

About a week later the once dark ballroom that Sara was reprimanded for dancing in on her first day is now fully lit, with a cute wooden puppet theater in the middle. Nyssa and Nora sit in front of it, waiting for the show to start. Ava looks behind, checking on Sara and the children, before moving to sit next to Nyssa.

The music starts but the curtain is still down, “Sin,” all of them hear whispered from backstage, “curtain.” The curtain opens to reveal a small marionette, a shepherd wearing lederhosen. Sara starts singing about a lonely goatherd, eventually the kids start dancing goat marionettes across the stage. When the scene changes Sin needs to be reminded again to change the scenery to a castle. “Lita, the prince,” Sara whispers to the youngest child, who then pushes out the prince puppet. The story continues with two backpacking puppets who pass by the castle and into a pub. The story continues with Sara and the Sharpe children masterfully manipulating the marionettes.

Everyone comes out from behind the stage when they’re done and bow and curtsy for their small audience. “Well done Fraulein,” Captain Sharpe says to Sara. Sara gives her a modest smile, clearly not thinking that she’s really done that much work. “I really am very, very impressed.”

“They _are_ your children,” Sara deflects.

Nyssa gives Sara a look, clearly not liking how much attention Ava is giving her. “Is there anything that you cannot do?”

“I’m not sure I’d make a very good nun.” Sara says, making Ava smile.

“Well, if you have any problems, feel free to let me know,” Nyssa tells her coldly.

“Attention! Attention, I have found the most exciting act for the Salzburg Folk Festival!”

“The Saint Bartholomew Choir?” Nyssa guesses.

“Guess again.”

“The Westminster Choir?” Ava guesses.

“No, no, no, no.”

“No?”

“Tell us Aunt Nora,” Amaya begs.

“A group of singers, all in one family. You’ll never guess Ava,” Nora starts.

“What a charming idea, Nora. Who’s family is it?”

“Well, yours.” Ava looks at her best friend, very unsure of what she’s just said, but all her children look very excited at the prospect of performing in the festival. “You heard them, Ava, they’ll be a sensation.”

“No, Nora.” All the kids groan in disappointment. “My children do not sing in public.”

Sara turns to all the kids and they huddle around her, “who should we hear from next,” she whispers to them. She asks them if they’re sure when she gets an answer. She still looks uncertain when she picks up her guitar, but they all nod encouragingly at her.

Sara walks over to Ava, “The vote was unanimous. It’s you Captain,” Sara tries to hand the guitar over.

“Me? I don’t understand,” she looks down at the guitar and then back at her children and realizes what’s going on, “No, no, no, no, no.”

“I’m told that a long time ago, you were really quite good,” Sara persuades.

“Well that was a very, very, very long time ago,” Ava dismisses.

“I remember, Mother,” Amaya points out.

Soon, the rest of them are chiming in too, “Play us something we know,” Ray says.

“Oh, please, Mother,” Zari begs.

Ava smiles at them and finally takes the guitar from Sara. She starts strumming a few chords and all the Sharpe kids settle around her feet, Nora and Nyssa are still in their chairs, and Sara is leaning against the doorway. Ava starts singing “Edelweiss”, she smiles over at Sara. Nyssa watches the interaction unhappily. After the next chorus Ava smiles at Nyssa, who happily smiles back, Ava then nods at Amaya, gesturing for her to join in the next verse.

“Just say the word Ava, and you can be a part of my next act,” Nora says, “The Sharpe Family Singers.”

“Ava, I just had a wonderful idea. We should really fill this house with music again. You should have a party while I am here."

“A party?” Ava questions while all the kids ask her to consider it.

“Of course, I think I should finally meet all your friends here in Salzburg, and they should meet me as well.”

“I see what you mean,” Ava agrees.

Sara interrupts the children’s begging again, “Alright children, time for bed. Say good night.”

“Good night, Mother. Good night, Baroness Raatko, Good night, Aunt Nora.” They all chorus together, Ava hugs and kisses her children and sends them off to bed.

Lita stops at the doorway, “This will be my first party, Mother," she says before chasing her siblings upstairs.


	13. The First Party in Years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara and the Sharpe children observe the party from the outside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is out so late, I completely lost track of time this week. I woke up this morning and realized that I never posted this week's chapter.

It took a few weeks, but they were able to plan a party. There’s an orchestra playing on one side of the ballroom, couples dance around the room. Ava and Nyssa stand in the doorway greeting people as they enter, Ava made sure that an Austrian flag was waving from the balcony, making sure everyone knows her stance on the current state of affairs. She’s wearing a medal on a red and white ribbon from her neck, standing next to Nyssa welcoming guests.

The next person in line to come in is Herr Darhk, he shakes Captain Sharpe’s hand, “Captain.”

“Herr Darhk, Baroness Raatko,” Ava introduces them reluctantly.

“Good evening, Herr Darhk,” Nyssa says politely.

Ava’s smile falls from her face as she watches Herr Darhk scowl at the flag hanging from her balcony. She watches him make his way over to others in the room before turning to the newcomer.

* * *

Outside the children watch the ballroom from the garden terrace. 

“The women all look so beautiful,” Zari comments, watching the couples dance across the floor.

“I think the men look beautiful,” Lita pipes up.

“How would you know?” Charlie asks, the snark obvious in their voice.

Amaya wanders over to the rest of her siblings, a dreamy look in her eyes. Jax walks over and watches as Amaya pretends to be asked to dance by someone, curtsying and starting to waltz by herself.

“Amaya, who are you dancing with?” Jax asks her.

“Oh, nobody.” She can’t tell them, they wouldn’t understand.

Charlie walks over to her and taps Amaya’s shoulder, “may I have this dance?” They hold their hand out to their sister and bow lower.

“I’d be delighted to,” Amaya says as she takes her sibling’s hand. They start waltzing around the garden and soon they’re joined by Jax and Ray waltzing as well. As they dance Sara makes her way out to the terrace to watch them from a distance before letting herself be noticed.

“Why didn’t you children tell me you could dance?”

“We thought that you might make us dance together. The Sharpe Family Dancers,” Zari says and starts dancing a little to prove her point. The rest of the children giggle at her.

They look into the ballroom as a new song starts playing, and Lita asks, “what’s that they’re playing?”

“It’s the Laendler. An old Austrian Folk dance.”

“Will you show us Fraulein Sara?” Zari asks.

“Oh, Zari, I haven’t danced since I was a little girl.”

“You must remember, please.”

“All right, come over here,” Sara takes one of Zari’s hands and they walk to the center of the terrace. “First we curtsy to each other,” and Sara let’s go of Zari’s hand and demonstrates and Zari follows her lead. Sara takes her hand again, “first we take a walk,” she starts walking side by side around the terrace turning a little toward each other every couple steps. “One, two, three. One, two, three.” Sara counts the waltz rhythm out loud.

Captain Sharpe comes out and watches them dance, hiding in the same spot Sara had been in earlier.

“One, two, three.” Sara continues counting “Now step together. And step hop.” She gently demonstrates the new move. “Step hop. And now turn under,” Ava tries to guide Zari under her arm but she gets stuck, “whoops, not quite. And now we do it again. Step hop, step hop, and under,” this time they manage it successfully. “We’ll have to practice.”

Ava emerges from the shadows, “do you mind if I cut in?” Zari goes to stand with her siblings while Sara looks at the Captain, surprised. But she offers her hand anyway, she had been leading with Zari and despite their positions in the house Ava lets her lead here as well. They continue dancing in the same manner that Sara had been with Zari. They move around the terrace lost in themselves, so lost that they don’t notice Nyssa come out, looking for Ava.

“I don’t remember anymore,” Sara says as she steps back, flustered after dancing so close with her boss.

Charlie walks over to them, “your face is all red,” they point out.

“Is it? I guess I must not be used to dancing,” Sara deflects.

Nyssa politely walks over to them, concealing her jealousy well, “That was wonderful. What a lovely couple you two make.”

“Yes, uh, I think it’s, uh, time for the children to say goodnight,” Ava says.

“Of course. We’ll be in the hall in a moment, we have something special prepared,” Sara looks at the kids, “right?”

All eight of them head inside and Nyssa turns to look at Ava, “all that needless worrying. And you thought you wouldn’t find a friend at this party.”

Ava brushes off what Nyssa says, “it’s a bit chilly out isn’t it?”

“It seems quite warm to me actually.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've never heard Laendlader it's a really pretty song, you can find the scene from the movie [here](https://youtu.be/0UKSy1Db8Tk)


	14. Their First Public Performance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Sharpe kids sing a good night song and Sara is invited to the party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Between work, finals, writing at least 5 papers for school, and working on a fic request I had I haven't really had much time to work on this fic. In the next few weeks though I will hopefully have more time and be able to keep working on it. And Tiny Dancer if any of you are reading that one as well.
> 
> A CW for Nazis

In the ballroom Sara makes an announcement, “Esteemed guests, the Sharpe Children wish to say goodnight to you.” She moves the group from the ballroom to the entrance hall.

She ushers the kids forward and they stand in a diamond formation, Amaya stands on the top step, Jax and Ray in front of her, Sin, Charlie, and Zari down two steps from them so Charlie isn’t blocking their sister, and Lita on the floor in front of the stairs.

“There’s a sad sort of clanging from the clock in the hall, and the bells in the steeple too,” as they start their song Ava and Nyssa come in from the terrace. “And up in the nursery an absurd little bird is popping out to say cuckoo.” Charlie, Jax and Ray stand in front of the younger three who start imitating a cuckoo clock behind them. “Regretfully they tell us, but firmly they compel us, to say goodbye, to you.”

They march down the stairs, forming a line a few feet in front of the bottom step. Jax in the middle with Amaya, Ray, and Sin to his right, and Zari, Charlie and Lita to his left. “So long, farewell, auf wiedersehen, good night.”

Sin steps forward, “I hate to go and leave this pretty sight,” they bow and run up the right staircase to watch the rest of the song from the balcony. As they leave the rest of the line shifts to stay centered.

“So long, farewell, auf wiedersehen, adieu.”

This time Ray steps out of line, “adieu, adieu, to you, and you, and you,” he bows to three different people in the audience and then goes to stand next to Sin on the balcony.

The line shifts again, “So long, farewell, au revoir, auf wiedersehen.”

“I’d like to stay and taste my first champagne,” Amaya asks her mother when she walks over to her as she sings. “Yes?”

“No,” Captain Sharpe says very sternly. Amaya pouts but still curtsies and goes up to the balcony.

“So long, farewell, auf wiedersehen, goodbye.”

“I leave and heave a sigh and say goodbye. Goodbye,” he repeats the word in a falsetto before bowing and following his sibling upstairs.

Zari steps out, “I’m glad to go, I cannot tell a lie.”

Charlie joins her, “I flit, I float.” Sara’s proud that they managed to keep most of the sarcasm out of their voice for that line.

“I fleetly flee, I fly,” they sing together. They twirl over to the stairs and Zari stops just short to point Lita to where she’s supposed to sit.

Lita sits down one the bottom step of the stairs and slowly starts schooching her way up as she sings, “The sun has gone to bed and so must I,” she lays her head down on her hands and pretends to fall asleep on the landing above the top step. The older kids continue singing as Amaya comes down to pick Lita up and take her upstairs to bed. They all wave from the balcony before heading into their rooms for the night.

“Oh, they’re wonderful. What they could do at the festival,” Nora muses to herself. “Oh, young lady,” she approaches Sara, “I must have a word with you.” Nora drags Sara over to Ava, “Ava, Ava, you’re not going to let this girl get away, are you? She has to join the party.”

Sara starts protesting, “no, really, I-”

“Ava, please.” Nora begs her friend.

Ava turns to Sara, “you can stay if you want to, Fraulein.”

“I insist,” Nora continues, “You’ll be my dinner partner. Snart, set another place next to mine for Fraulein Sara.”

He hesitates, not really sure what’s happening, “whatever you say, Fraulein Nora.”

“Well, it appears to all be arranged, doesn’t it?” Ava says.

“It certainly does,” Nyssa agrees though she seems far less enthusiastic about it than Ava does. Nyssa looks her up and down, “you may want to change first.”

“Alright,” Sara says, still uncertain of her place at the party.

While she’s changing Ava entertains guests, John Constantine and his husband Desmond among them.

“You must be very proud of your youngsters, eh, Blondie?” John comments.

“I am thank you John.”

“There’s nothing better at showcasing all the good still left in our country than the singing voices of innocent children.” Desmond adds.

Nyssa, deciding that she doesn’t want to be a part of this conversation, follows Sara up the stairs.

Herr Darhk makes his way back over to them, “Oh come now, surely you can’t think that Austria is the most virtuous country.”

“Well maybe some of us prefer the lovely voices of Austrian children to the angry German threats, Herr Darhk.” Ava tries to say diplomatically not wanting a fight to break out.

“I’m sure you’ve heard the saying of the ostrich burying his head in the sand, you are merely burying yours in your flag, Captain. Perhaps you’ve heard that Germany is coming to make sure that everyone here is adhering to their rules, maybe they’d have a better chance if they put their words to song,” Herr Darhk mockingly suggests.

“If the Nazis take over Austria, Herr Darhk, I have no doubt that you would be the first in line to lick their boots,” Ava turns to leave, not wanting to waste any more time on this man.

“You flatter me, Captain.”

Ava turns back to look at him, “my apologies, I meant to accuse you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "So Long, Farewell" is one of my favorite songs from Sound of Music and you can find the clip from the movie [here](https://youtu.be/-nRU5RIDWXU).


	15. A Bittersweet Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nyssa does whatever it takes to make sure Captain Sharpe doesn't have a wandering gaze.

“Thank you for helping me Baroness, after all this was your idea,” Sara says when they’re back in her room. “I-I’m not sure that I really have anything appropriate to wear though.”

“What about that beautiful dress that you wore the other night when the Captain could not take her eyes off you?”

“Couldn’t keep her eyes off me?” Sara questions, she knows that she might be having some—less than appropriate thoughts about her boss, but she never in a million years would have imagined that they would be even slightly returned.

“You do not have to pretend to not notice when a woman’s attention is on you.”

“The Captain notices everyone and everything,” Sara tries to deflect as Nyssa pulls out a light blue dress, one of the prettier dresses she’s made in her time here.

“You need not be defensive, Sara. You are very attractive.”

“You must be joking. I’ve never done anything to-”

“You did not have to do anything. The most attractive thing to a woman is finding out a woman is in love with her.”

“In love with-”

“That is what makes it so nice. She thinks that she is in love with you as well.”

“But that’s not true,” Sara argues.

“You must have noticed the way that she looks at you. And the way that you blushed while dancing with her just now.” Sara pulls her hands up to her cheeks, realizing that’s what it was. “Worry not, she will get over it soon.”

“I should go then. I can’t stay here.” Sara grabs her bag from under the bed and starts throwing clothes in the bag.

“Is there something I can do to help you?” Nyssa asks insincerely.

“No, nothing.” Nyssa turns and starts to leave, “actually yes. Can you please not tell the Captain I’m leaving.

“Of course not.” Nyssa starts leaving the room again and stops in the doorway, “Goodbye Sara, I am sure that you will make a very fine nun.”

Sara watches as she leaves and goes back to packing. She pulls her dress from the Abbey out of her closet and stares at it as she finishes packing.

* * *

Back downstairs Nyssa wanders around looking for Nora in the party. She starts in the entrance hall but ends up finding her in the ballroom. She grabs a couple glasses of champagne off a tray from a nearby waiter.

“Champagne Nora?” She offers one of the glasses, “I feel like celebrating.”

“Do you know something Nyssa?”

“Maybe,” she answers cryptically. 

“If you’re so clever, tell me how to get that little fraulein to use her influence with Ava. It’s important to Austria that those children perform in the festival.”

“And it would do you no harm either,” Nyssa points out.

“Would it, I hadn’t thought about that,” Nora jokes.

“If it is a matter of influence, Nora, perhaps it is me that you should be talking to.” She smiles at Nora and hands her glass over before going over to Ava and they start waltzing around the room.

* * *

Upstairs Sara leaves her room and, after checking to make sure the front hall is empty, quietly heads downstairs with her bag and guitar case. She sets them down by the door and goes to the table in the middle of the room and sets an envelope, containing a letter she wrote explaining her absence. She rushes back to the door, after she picks up her bag and guitar she stares wistfully at the house before heading out into the night and going back to the Abbey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm am absolutely terrible at responding to comments but I love reading them, and I get super excited whenever there's a comment notification in my inbox.


	16. Everyone Misses Sara, Well, Maybe Not Everyone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nyssa's really bad at interacting with children, especially when they miss Sara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today in the US is an absolute mess, anyone in the DC area please stay safe. Please stay as informed as you can but remember to take care of your mental health as well.
> 
> CW: Sin gets deadnamed

Several days after Sara’s left the Sharpe family, Nyssa and the children play a game that involves bouncing a ball amongst themselves, the start by passing it around the circle they’ve formed counting off which number they are. Jax starts their circle with one and Sin on his left is who’s next to Amaya and then Ray and Nyssa, next to Nyssa is Zari, then Charlie, and Lita is between them and Jax, completing the circle. Nora watches their game from her spot on the veranda. Once everyone has a number they pass the ball while half-heartedly calling out the number of the person they’re passing it to. The kids mostly pass the ball between themselves but Jax takes a chance to toss it to Nyssa, who it bounces past and she chases after it.

“This is fun,” Nyssa says, trying to get them engaged. “Six,” she says confidently as she throws the ball to Charlie.

“I’m number seven,” Charlie boredly tells her.

They continue passing the ball around their circle, calling out numbers, “Five,” Amaya calls as she roughly throws the ball to Nyssa.

“One,” Nyssa half-heartedly passes the ball to Jax, who it bounces past.

“Baroness Raatko, do you mind if we stop now, we’re tired.” Jax suggests, after retrieving the ball.

Nyssa tries not to show her relief, “Of course.” The children were wonderful when they were being taken care of by someone else, but now that she’s spending a lot of time with them she’s not so sure how to interact with them. She makes her way up to the veranda to sit with Nora while the Sharpe kids gather around a bench. Nyssa gratefully takes the glass of lemonade offered and the children, apparently done with their meeting, join the adults.

“Aunt Nora, where’s mother?” Zari questions.

“I think she’s in the house. What’s got all of you down?”

“Nothing,” comes the obviously lied answer.

“I know what we’ll do, let’s have a rehearsal,” Nora suggests.

“What for?” Charlie complains.

“We can pretend to be onstage at the festival,” Nora tries to change their mind.

“I don’t feel like singing,” Sin complains.

“Not without Fraulein Sara,” Lita adds.

“Come now children. Amaya, go get the guitar, come on Cindy.” They all protest their aunt but she continues, “Get in your group. Yes, you know your places. There you go, now at least pretend to be cheerful. Amaya, the key please.” She strums a chord to give her siblings the key of the song. Most of the kids start to sing a few notes before Nora cuts them off, “Ray and Lita, why aren’t you singing?”

“I can’t, I have a sore finger,” Lita holds up her bandaged finger.

“But you all sang so beautifully that night at the party. Come on, try singing something that you guys know.”

“The hills are alive,” they start singing, but their hearts obviously aren’t in it, “with the sound of music.”

Ava comes out and watches her children, and listens to them sing.

“With songs they have sung for a thousand years,” Zari stops singing and breaks from the group and approaches the terrace railing her mother is behind.

“The hills fill my heart with the sound of music,” Sin and Charlie also stop singing and join their sister at the railing.

Ava can tell that something is wrong and walks over to Nora. As she does the rest of the Sharpe children stop singing to watch the interaction. Ava turns to them, “you all don’t need to stop, that was lovely.” They all just stare at her, not responding.

“Mother,” Zari finally speaks up.

“Yes, Zari,” Ava’s proud of the fact that she’s actually starting to pay attention to her children, not that it’s nearly enough but it’s a start.

“Is it true that Fraulein Sara is never going to come back?”

“Fraulein Sara? Yes, I suppose that’s true,” Ava notices the glass in Nyssa’s hand. “What’s that?”

“Pink lemonade,” she says, as if it’s obvious, not realizing it’s a clear shift in topic.

“It’s laced with...uh...lemonade,” Nora winks at her.

“I don’t believe it, Mother,” Zari says, oblivious to the conversation between the adults.

“What don’t you believe.”

“About Fraulein Sara.”

“Fraulein Sara, didn’t I tell you what her note said. I’m sure I did. She said she missed her life at the Abbey and she regretted having to leave us,” Ava turns her attention back toward the lemonade. “I think I may be brave enough to try some of that, Nora.”

“But she didn’t even say goodbye,” Charlie complains.

“She did in her note,” Ava points out.

“It’s not the same,” Charlie continues to whine.

“Mother, who is our new governess going to be?” Lita asks.

Ava briefly meets Nyssa’s eyes, “well, actually children, you’re not going to have a governess anymore.”

“We’re not?” They question.

Ava walks closer to Nyssa and takes hold of her hand, “we had a conversation last night. Baroness Raatko, Nyssa, and I are getting married.”

None of them know how to respond, so they just stare at their mother silently.

“Alright then. Run along children, go play.”


	17. They Miss Sara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Sharpe children go looking for Sara and Sara talks to Mother Ripley about why she left.

That afternoon, still shocked and in disbelief over the news from their mother, the Sharpe children decide to visit Sara at the Abbey. They stop outside the wrought iron gates that block them from entering the Abbey. Amaya reaches over and pulls a rope to ring the bell. 

Sister Kendra comes over and talks to them through the gate. “Hello, my children.”

“Hello, my name is Amaya. We, my siblings and I, would like to see Fraulein Sara.”

“Fraulein Sara? Oh, Sara, yes, please come in,” she opens the gate so they can come in. “Wait here.”

Sister Kendra walks over to Sister Felicity and they talk together before Sister Felicity goes back over to the kids.

“I’m Sister Felicity. I hear that you all are looking for Sara.”

Ray steps forward, “We _have_ to see her. Will you tell her that we’re here please?”

“I’m afraid that I can’t do that.”

“Oh, but you have to. We need to talk to her,” Charlie tries.

“She’s our governess,” Sin tells her.

“We want her back,” Lita says, the younger ones haven’t quite grasped the concept that Sara is no longer _their_ governess, only that she was and they miss her.

“She didn’t even say goodbye.” Jax says, trying to stay strong for his siblings.

“It’s very important,” Lita argues.

“All we want to do is talk to her,” Amaya says, keeping a level head.

“I’m sorry, but Sara is in seclusion. She hasn’t been seeing anyone, including me, which as one of her friends here I wish she would, but you don’t really care about that.” Sister Felicity starts rambling.

“She’ll want to see us,” Ray says, “I know she will.” He’s starting to sound desperate.

“I want to show her my finger,” Lita shows Sister Felicity her bandage as proof, and hopefully to get further than her sibling had.

“It’ll have to be some other time. I’ll be sure to let her know you all came by, that is if she starts seeing people again, but either way it was nice of you to come.” She gently ushers them out of the Abbey and back onto the sidewalk and closes the gate behind her. “Run along children.”

They all continue complaining and giving reasons they should get to talk to Sara as Sister Felicity gets farther away from the gate.

She finally gets far enough away from the gate when Mother Ripley joins her. “What was all that about Sister Felicity?”

“The Sharpe Children, Reverend Mother. They wanted to see Sara.”

“Has she spoken yet? Has she said anything to you?”

“She doesn’t speak at all, except during prayer. It’s strange, she seems happy to be back here, but also, she...she’s unhappy here too.”

“I may have made a mistake leaving her alone so long. I think you’d better bring her to me, even if she is not yet ready.”

“Of course, Reverend Mother.”

* * *

Back in her office Mother Ripley has just finished welcoming a new postulate.

“Sister Mona, please take our new postulate to the robing room,” Mother Ripley turns back to the young woman, “God bless you, my daughter.” Mother Ripley looks up at a knock on the door, “come in.”

Sister Mona takes the new postulate out as Sister Felicity walks in. Knowing what this means Mother Ripley says, “bring her in.” Sara walks into Mother Ripley’s office wearing black robes and a novitiate’s wimple. Sara rushes in and immediately kneels at her feet. “You’ve been unhappy here. I’m sorry.”

“Reverend Mother,” Sara starts

“Why did they send you back to us?” Mother Ripley cuts her off.

“They didn’t send me back,” Sara says reluctantly, “I-I left.”

“Sit down Sara. Tell me what happened.” Sara stands up and carefully sits in one of the chairs opposite Mother Ripley.

“Well, what happened was...I just...I was frightened.”

“Frightened? Were they unkind to you?” Mother Ripley questions.

“Oh no, Mother! No, I-I was confused. I’ve never, never felt that way before. I couldn’t stay there. I knew that here I would be away from it. I would be safe.”

“Sara, our Abbey is not an escape. What is it you are running from?”

“I can’t face her again.”

“Her?” Mother Ripley questions, before turning back to the door where Sister Felicity is still standing. “Thank you, Sister Felicity.”

Felicity gently bows her head and leaves.

“Captain Sharpe? Are you in love with her?”

“I don’t know. I don’t know,” Sara exclaims, letting out all her frustrations. “The Baroness said I was. She-she said that Captain Sharpe was in love with me. But I-I didn’t want to believe it. There were times where we would look at each other. And, oh Mother, I could hardly breathe,” Sara rambles on, sounding slightly like Felicity.

“Does she know how you feel?” Mother Ripley asks her calmly.

“If she does, it’s not because of anything I did. I left when I realized myself. I was there on God’s will. To ask for her love in return would have been wrong. I just couldn’t stay. I’m ready now, in this moment to take my vows. Please help me.” Sara’s begging, close to tears.

“Sara, love is holy too. You have so much love in your heart. You must ask God how to use your love.”

“But-but I pledged my life to God. I pledged my life to His service.”

“If you love this woman, it doesn’t mean that you love God any less. You must find out, you have to go back.”

“Mother, you can’t ask me to do that. Please let me stay, I’m begging you.”

“Sara, you know these walls weren’t built to keep out problems. You have to face them. You have to live the life you were born to live.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a rough couple weeks and as such I haven't really been writing this. I only have three more chapters pre-written so updating may get a little less consistent after that. I am trying my best but also keeping my mental health in a manageable place.


	18. Children Really Aren't Great Liars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kids are back from their trip to the Abbey and get themselves into a situation at home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: some internalized biphobia and again from the previous chapter Amaya's relationship with Nate is seen in a similar way that same-sex relationships would have been viewed then.
> 
> A little bit of a longer chapter this week. Thank you all for the sweet comments on last week's chapter. I'm hoping things will start to improve in the coming weeks and I'll be able to write more.

Ava knows that her children are hiding something, she’s just not entirely sure what it is. So they’re all lined up in front of her for questioning.

“It’s not like my children to be secretive.”

“We’re not being secretive, Mother,” Charlie says defiantly.

“Mmhmm,” Ava hums, not believing them. “And it’s not like my children to be late for dinner either.”

“We lost track of time,” Ray says, trying to cover their tracks.

“Alright then. Who’s going to be the first to tell the truth? Hm. Kurt, Cindy, Amaya?” She looks up and down the line.

“Where do you think we were, Mother?” Amaya says, sounding very much like her younger sibling. Ava hums at her, “Well, if you don’t believe us, surely you must have suspicions about where we were.”

Lita giggles at what her sister has said.

Ava latches onto this, “Ahh, Lita!”

“Yes, Mother,” she answers cheekily.

“You tell me.”

“Ray told you, we were berry picking.” Lita reminds her mother of the story her brother told.

“Ah, yes, berry picking.” All the children give assent, “All afternoon?”

“Yes.” They all answer.

“We picked thousands of them.” Charlie says, getting a little ahead of themselves.

“Thousands?” Ava asks incredulously, still not believing them. They all start talking over each other affirming Charlie’s story. “What kind of berries?”

“They were blueberries,” Jax fills their mother in.

“Blueberries? It’s too early for blueberries.” It’s not actually, but Ava’s betting on them not knowing that.

“They were strawberries,” Jax amends, and now Ava’s positive she’s caught them, but she decides to see how far this will go.

“Strawberries?”

“Yes, it’s been so cold lately they turned blue.” Ray says, trying very hard to sound convincing, but even he winces at how the excuse sounds.

“Okay. Very well then, show me the berries.” They all start sputtering excuses for why they don’t have any. “Show me the berries you picked.”

“We don’t have them anymore,” Ray says, starting off confident but sounding less sure by the end of his sentence.

“You don’t have them anymore, hmm? Well then, what happened to them?”

“We, um, we...” Ray trails off and looks to Zari, she’s supposed to be the smart one in their family and he’d probably make things worse.

“We ate them.”

“You ate them?” Ava looks at them incredulously. They all nod enthusiastically. “Very well then. Since you’ve all stuffed yourselves with thousands of berries you must not be hungry for dinner. I’ll just have to tell Frau Gideon, to uh, skip dinner for you all.”

Lita and Sin glare up at their older brothers for getting them into this mess. “Why didn’t you just tell her the truth?” Sin asks.

“And make her mad at us? Yeah, that would have been a better idea.” Ray says sarcastically.

“Better than starving to death,” Sin exaggerates.

“We didn’t do anything wrong. We just wanted to see her,” Charlie says, almost as an explanation, except everyone they’re talking to already knows it.

“My stomach is making noises,” Jax complains, growing up in the family he had he had never been hungry like this before.

“The least they could do was let us say hi,” Sin pouts.

“I feel terrible,” Lita says quietly.

Zari perks up a little bit, “Remember what Fraulein Sara said. She had that song that she sang to make herself feel better.”

Amaya also looks happier at the thought of the song, “yes.”

“Let’s try singing it then,” Zari suggests. She starts quietly and sadly, “Raindrops on roses.”

“And whiskers on kittens,” Amaya and Lita join in.

Jax and Ray add on next, “Bright copper kettles and warm woolen mittens.”

“Brown paper packages all tied up with string.” Charlie and Sin join them, still singing as sadly as Zari started.

“These are a few of my favorite things,” they all finish the verse together.

Lita looks up at her oldest sister, “why don’t I feel better?” Amaya hugs her little sister.

While Amaya holds Lita they all start singing the next verse, “girls in white dresses with blue satin sashes.”

Sara walks up from behind and starts singing with them, “snowflakes that stay on my nose and eyelashes.” The children all stop singing and talk excitedly to each other as Sara runs over to meet them. “Silver white winters that melt into springs. These are a few of my favorite things.”

Sara drops her guitar case and bag when she reaches the seven of them and hugs all of them, they all join in again, “when the dog bites, when the bee stings. When I’m feeling sad, I simply remember my favorite things. And then I don’t feel so bad.” Sara’s still holding Sin and Lita when she says, “Oh, children, I’ve missed you all so much.”

“We missed you!” Sin counters from their spot under Sara’s arm.

“Jax, how are you?”

“Hungry,” he moans.

They all try to stifle a laugh at their brother’s response. Lita pulls away from Sara to show Sara her finger.

“What happened to your finger,” Sara leans forward to get a closer look.

“It got caught,” opting not to elaborate more than that for now.

“Caught? In what?”

“Ray’s teeth.”

“Well then. Amaya, how are you doing? Have any telegrams been delivered recently?” Sara asks. She knows about Amaya’s relationship with the telegram boy, she thinks it’s probably better that she knows rather than the girl’s mother. Sara’s own feelings for men is one of the reasons that she first joined the Abbey, she’s all but pushed all those feelings down knowing that some very bad things could happen if she’s found out. Especially with how Germany is right now and their influence on Austria.

“None at all, Fraulein. But I’m learning to accept what I can’t change. I will be excited for school to start again though,” her hidden message of being able to see Nate almost everyday clear for her former governess.

“Amaya, you can’t use school as an escape from your problems. Oh,” Sara exclaims, remembering why she came back to the villa, “I have so much to tell you all.”

“We have things to tell you too,” Charlie tells her.

“I’m sure you do,” Sara laughs.

Zari moves closer to Sara, “The most important is that Mother is getting married.”

“Married?” Sara questions, shocked at the quick turn of events.

“To Baroness Raatko.”

“Oh, I see...” Sara trails off, stunned silent.


	19. Not Everyone is Happy Sara is Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara's back but she's not here to stay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of a shorter chapter this week. I'm going to take next week off from posting to give myself a little bit more time to write the next few chapters. I think that I'm going to start posting every other week for the remainder of this fic, especially since school is starting up again and pretty every day I don't have class I'll be working.

Captain Sharpe had just come back out to the veranda to check on her children. When she sees a certain blonde with them.

“Oh, Mother! Look who’s back!” They call up to her.

“Fraulein Sara’s back from the Abbey,” Ray says, as if she couldn’t see that with her own eyes.

Sara looks up to the veranda, “Good evening, Captain,” she says politely.

“Good evening. Alright everyone, inside. Go and eat your dinner,” Ava finally takes pity on her children and let’s them in on the fact that she knows they were lying earlier.

They all cheer at the prospect of food. They all rush into the house as Captain Sharpe makes her way down to talk to Sara face to face.

“You left without saying goodbye. Even to the children.”

Sara unconsciously takes a step forward, “And it was wrong of me. Please forgive me.”

“Why did you...?” Ava trails off, letting the rest of her question go unsaid.

“Please don’t ask me,” Sara says quietly. She speaks up a little with her next sentence, “Anyway, the reason no longer exists.”

Just then Nyssa comes out to the veranda having heard the children chattering excitedly when they came in. “Fraulein Sara,” she says, trying to be diplomatic. “You have returned. How wonderful. Is that not wonderful, Ava.” Nyssa thinks she does a pretty good job of hiding her disdain for Sara most of the time, but the look on Sara’s face tells her all she needs to know about how well she is hiding it.

Sara then puts on her own mask of insincerity, “I wish you all the best, Baroness, and you too Captain. The children tell me that you are getting married.”

“Thank you,” Nyssa says, real sincerity in her voice this time, _maybe_ , she thinks _there is nothing to worry about._

Sara runs up the steps to enter the house but she’s stopped by Captain Sharpe’s voice, “Are you here to stay?”

Sara stops on the top step, turns back to Ava and shakes her head, “Only until arrangements can be made for another governess.”

Ava watches as Sara ascends the staircase before moving back over to Nyssa and putting an arm around her waist and they follow Sara into the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for continuing to read this and for leaving comments. I didn't realize how long this was going to be when I started it and I know it's not really the most riveting of stories, but thank you all for sticking with me through this.


	20. Things Are Starting to Look Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nyssa and Ava have a talk as do Ava and Sara.

Sara was taking some time for herself and walking by the lake. Ava stands out on the balcony quietly watching from her vantage point. Nyssa glides out onto the balcony having found the person she was looking for.

“There you are!” Nyssa says as she walks up to Ava, who turns and places a kiss on Nyssa’s cheek once she stops next to her. It’s a little stiff as Ava is trying to hide the fact that she’d been openly staring at the governess. Nyssa starts talking about wedding planning and presents and honeymoons when Ava finally cuts her off.

“Nyssa,” Ava pauses until Nyssa finally stops talking and looks at her. “We can’t keep doing this. I think you know that this isn’t real for either of us. And it is not fair of me to keep you like this.”

“No, Ava. I understand, if you would please excuse me, I will start packing my bags. I belong in Vienna, and you belong with a certain young woman who will, bless her heart, never be a nun.”

Ava looks at her in shock before realizing that she has not been as subtle as she thought she had been. Ava watches as Nyssa heads back inside before turning back to the lake to continue watching Sara.

* * *

Sara spends the rest of the afternoon outside walking around the grounds surrounding the Sharpe property. As night approaches she makes her way to the gazebo. She’s not ready to go back inside but she is aware that she shouldn’t be wandering around alone after dark.

“Hello,” Ava says cautiously as she walks into the doorway. Sara startles at the sudden sound and turns toward Ava. “I just thought that I would come see what’s going on out here.”

“Is there something you wanted?” Sara looks over at her visitor skeptically.

“Hmm? Oh, no, no. Sit down, please.” Sara just stands in her spot and stares at Ava. “Please.” Sara goes over and sits on one of the benches lining the walls of the gazebo. Once she sees Sara sit, Ava goes and sits on the far end of the bench. Sara watches Ava carefully, still not fully understanding why she is no longer alone outside. Ava gives her a shy smile and Sara keeps staring at her for a second before looking away, not returning the smile.

“I was thinking of, well two things,” Ava starts when it’s clear that Sara won’t be the one to initiate conversation. “What made you run away to the Abbey? And, what made you come back?”

Sara levels Ava with a defiant look before answering, “I had a duty to fulfill...I came back to fulfill it.”

“And that’s it?”

“And I missed the children.”

“Yes, and only the children?” Ava asks knowingly.

“No. Yes!” Sara quickly corrects her Freudian slip. “Is it wrong of me to have missed them?”

“Oh, yes, of course. I was hoping though that, um, perhaps you uh...” Ava trails off hoping Sara would get the hint.

“That I what?” Sara teases, starting to get comfortable again with her boss.

“Uh, nothing, just nothing was the same while you were away. And it will be wrong again when you leave us again.”

“Us?” Sara questions and Ava’s eyes widen at the realization of what she said.

“The children, of course, is what I meant,” Ava corrects, “I was just perhaps, wondering, if you might change your mind, and stay. For the children.”

“For the children.” Sara says softly. “I’m sure that the Baroness will be able to make things fine for you,” Sara says louder, so Ava can hear. And then she stands to leave the gazebo and starts walking.

“Sara...” Ava says making the other woman halt in her path. “There isn’t going to be any Baroness.”

Sara turns back toward Ava, “there won’t?”

Ava gets up and passes Sara to get to the gazebo’s exit, “No.” That makes Sara meet Ava in the doorway.

“I’m not sure that I understand.”

“We, um, called off our engagement. Can’t exactly marry someone you don’t love.”

Sara gently shakes her head, agreeing with the statement. Ava takes a step closer to Sara and carefully grabs her face and leans down to kiss her. Sara pulls back and rests her head on Ava’s shoulder.

“At the Abbey we were told that ‘when God closes a door, He opens a window.’”

“What else did you learn at the Abbey?”

“The Reverend Mother told me that you have to look for your life.”

“Is that why you came back?” Sara nods against Ava’s shoulder, embarrassed and hiding her face. Ava smiles a little bit, “And have you found it?”

Sara pulls back a little bit to look up at Ava, “I think I have. Actually, I know I have.”

“I love you,” Ava tells her earnestly.

“I haven’t done anything to deserve your love,” Sara deflects, she’s done nothing but cause trouble, she’s sure the children love her, but she can’t really see why Ava would.

“Do you know when I first started loving you? When you sat on that pinecone that first night.”

Sara laughs at that, she had been so embarrassed, “I knew the first time you blew your silly whistle.”

They stand there in the entryway to the gazebo just holding each other, almost trying to make up for lost time.

Several minutes or maybe hours later Sara takes a step back, “I would like to ask for your hand in marriage but,-”

Ava cuts her off, “But?”

“I think we should ask the children what they think. I know you were quite fond of her, but I don’t think the children liked Nyssa all that much and I don’t want to impose on their lives anymore than I already have.”


	21. A Wedding (and Some Other Stuff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ava and Sara get married and the kids prepare for the festival.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warning for this chapter and subsequent chapters, this is when the Nazis have started taking over and will be more prevalent in the story. If you are familiar with the movie I'm diverging a little bit from it because I don't want any of our characters associated with that.

The next thing Sara knows they’re getting married at the Abbey. Mother Ripley stands a few steps below Sara, looking up at her as Sister Kendra and Sister Felicity place a wreath of ivy on her head to keep her veil in place. Sara walks down the few steps between herself and Mother Ripley before stopping on the step below her and kneeling down. The Reverend Mother makes the sign of the cross above Sara’s head before they both head into the courtyard of the Abbey. They continue through the courtyard to the cathedral, Amaya stands at the front across from her mother as Sara’s maid of honor, Nora across from her as Ava’s. Sin and Lita walk down the aisle in front of Sara and Mother Ripley as flower children, dropping flower petals in their wake. Mother Ripley and the rest of the nuns stand back outside the cathedral for the ceremony.

Once Sara makes it to the altar all four of them at the front kneel before the priest who blesses their union.

* * *

In the weeks following their wedding, while Sara and Ava are on their honeymoon, Nazi Germany starts to take over Austria. Nora has been taking care of the children in Sara and Ava’s absence and today they’ve made an excursion into the city where they see a Nazi flag being hung on a building in the plaza. 

Today they’ve taken a trip to the amphitheater they’ll be performing at for the Salzburg Festival if their mother says they’re allowed. Nora gives them instructions from down below as the children stand on the edge of the stage, taking a break from their rehearsing when Herr Darhk walks in.

“Fraulein Nora,” Herr Darhk says as he walks up to Nora. He raises his arm in a Nazi salute, “Heil Hitler.”

“Good afternoon Herr Darhk,” Nora greets politely.

“Perhaps you haven’t heard. I am now the Gauleiter,” he says proudly and then repeats, “Heil Hitler.”

“Oh no, I heard you quite clearly Herr Darhk.”

At her continued refusal he slaps her which gets gasps from the children watching what’s happening. Herr Darhk looks up surprised, not realizing he had an audience, “let this be a lesson to you.” He turns back to Nora, “I have just come from the Sharpe house. It just so happens that it is the only house in the neighborhood not flying the flag of the Third Reich since the Anschluss. But, it has been dealt with now.”

“I don’t think Cap-” Nora starts to object.

“The housekeeper told me I would find you here,” Herr Darhk continues as if he hadn’t been interrupted. “It was the only information she would give me.”

“Well, what information were you looking for?”

“We want to know when the Captain will be returning.”

“She’s been on her honeymoon trip. She hasn’t been in touch with us.”

“Are you asking me to believe that the Captain hasn’t been in touch with her children in over a month?” Herr Darhk questions.

“How many women do you know who talk to their children while away on their honeymoon?”

“When she does return, she’ll be expected to fill her proper position in the new order,” Herr Darhk reminds Nora.

“Of course,” Nora responds tersely. “And it’s so generous of the new order to allow this festival to continue tonight,” she says, her voice laced with sarcasm.

“Why should it not?” Herr Darhk responds, missing her sarcasm, or ignoring it. “Nothing in Austria has changed. Music and singing will show the world that Austria is the same. Heil Hitler.” He repeats as he’s leaving, turning on his heel not waiting to see if she’ll respond this time.

“Come on children, let’s go home now.” Nora helps the younger ones off the stage as the older kids hop down.

“Why was he so cross,” Lita asks when she’s down on Nora’s level.

“Everybody’s cross these days, Lita.”

“Maybe the flag with black spider on it is making everyone nervous,” Sin suggests.

“Is Mother going to be in trouble?” Amaya asks, all of them overlapping with their questions and statements.

“I’m not going to lie to you, she might be. Your mother is very strong in her ideals. But, you all should focus on the performance tonight.”

Zari latches on to her last sentence, “Are we really going to be performing in front of all those people tonight?”

“Of course, look.” Nora pulls out the program for that night’s show and reads off, “The Sharpe Family Singers. Here’s your names, Amaya, Ray, Charlie, Jax, Zari, Sin, and Lita.”

“Why am I always last,” Lita complains, not realizing their names are listed in birth order.

“Because you’re the most important,” Nora says, trying to convince her, before heading outside the amphitheatre to the car. Nora makes sure all the children are safely in the car before heading back toward the Sharpe Villa.

“Aunt Nora, do you think Mother is going to be alright with us singing in public like this?” Zari questions from the back seat.

“I’m sure she’ll be very pleased,” Nora sort of waves her off, she’s sure her best friend won’t really be all that thrilled with her plan.

“Amaya, do you think so,” Zari says, turning to her older sister.

“You don’t believe me?” Nora laughs.

“No.” Zari answers matter of factly.

“Smart girl.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for sticking with me through this very long journey. I started writing this all the way back in June and now there's probably only 5 or so more chapters.
> 
> I'll see you all in two weeks with the next chapter (hopefully).


End file.
